


instagram?

by mooniesuhs



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Instagram, Kunten are husbands, M/M, Preschooler Yangyang, Yangyang is their son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesuhs/pseuds/mooniesuhs
Summary: “What if we made an Instagram for Louis and Bella?”“Sure, whatever you want,” Kun absently replies, not looking up from his book.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	instagram?

**Author's Note:**

> -original idea inspired by johnkuntiddies on twitter and ten's ig live:)  
> -very very short drabble haha  
> -twitter version can be found at: @/mooniesuhs

“Yangyang is safe and tucked into his bed,” Ten announces proudly, taking his place on the bed. Kun barely acknowledges him and continues reading. 

“You know I’ve been thinking,” the blonde starts, opening Instagram. “What if we made an Instagram for Louis and Bella?”

“Sure, whatever you want,” Kun absently replies, not looking up from his book.

Sensing his husband’s lack of interest, Ten sighs and begins to incessantly babble on by himself. “Should it be a joint account? Or separate ones? Should we give Yangyang access or just manage it ourselves?”

Kun still doesn’t reply, but he grins behind his paperback cover. 

“Baba?”  
He instantly looks up from his book to see Yangyang padding gingerly into their bedroom, dragging along his blankie. 

Jealousy shoots through Ten’s body seeing his husband’s rather enthusiastic response to their son. After a quick side eye, he manages to suppress the green-eyed monster in him because well, there is a child present. _Their_ child. 

“I had a bad dream again,” Yangyang pouts.

“Oh, baobei...” Ten melts. “Do you want to sleep here with baba and me?” He pats the space between them. Yangyang nods in a slight daze, probably because it’s almost nine-thirty. He climbs onto their mattress and tucks himself comfortably in between the couple.

“Can you sing me a song baba?” Yangyang asks while tugging sleepily at Kun’s sleeve.

“Of course baobei.”

Kun strokes Yangyang’s hair and begins to sing his favourite lullaby. Ten can’t seem to remember the title of the song because he’s too distracted by the scene before his eyes. All anger, jealousy and frustration melt away when he listens to Kun’s voice. 

Barely even five minutes pass and the four-year-old snores gently. Kun finishes his song with a kiss on the little one’s forehead and leans his head on the headboard.

“No kisses for your other baby?” Ten cheekily poses.

“Depends. Are we going to make an Instagram for the pets?” the older rouses.

“Maybe when they’re a little older,” the younger answers earnestly.

“That’s why I love you.” Kun rewards him with a peck on the left cheek, “you’re so beautiful,” on the right cheek, “loving,” on the forehead, “smart,” on the nose, “and finally,” he hovers over Ten’s lips.

“You’re the best husband anyone could ask for.” He finally closes the centimetre of space between their lips for a short, sweet kiss. 

If their spawn wasn’t there, Ten is _sure_ they’d hold it for longer.


End file.
